1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automation installation having an interface which a computer coupled to the automation installation can use to retrieve information about the automation installation which is available in the automation installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such automation installations are already known. By way of example, reference is made to U.S. patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,442 and 6,061,603.
When accessing the information available in the automation installation, it is often necessary to access particular information specifically. It must therefore be possible to select which information will be accessed. However, it is not known beforehand which data need to be accessed. In particular, a situation can even arise in which a user on the connected computer does not even know how the automation installation which he is accessing is configured, or other such matters. It is therefore necessary to provide the user with a simple way of accessing the information available in the automation installation, so to speak in a tailor-made manner.